God Eater: Azure
by redblackcarnage
Summary: A war broke out many years ago, claiming many lives from mankind. Now new Aragami's have emerged. Type-3 Deusphage, the so called "anti-God Eater Aragami". Set in Fenrir's European branch, two decades since Burst.


Chapter 1 Blue God : Aogami Nagi

 _Cold_

 _That was the first feeling I've felt. Ever since I've been thrust into this kind of world, there was never a day that this feeling ever left me. Everything was cold. And now…_

 _Now…_

 _Facing this abomination in front of me…_

 _Gripping the cold steel of my blade…_

 _Azure demonic eyes gazing into me, as if the very being of soul is being frozen still by the cold stare of the abomination._

 _Blood dripping everywhere in my body. Arms, the side of my body, my legs, my head. Every bone in me were shaking._

 _Exhaustion, maybe…_

 _But the shaking was probably more coming from fear._

 _Not the fear that you feel when you're about to lose your life._

 _Not the fear you feel when someone made the wrong choice in their life._

 _But the kind of fear you feel when you couldn't do everything._

 _When you have the power to do something, but still it wasn't good enough._

 _The power and strength to save many._

 _But that same power was not enough to save her._

* * *

Fenrir European Main Branch.

The center of the wolds leading organization. It was built inside a protective wall coated with Bias factors collected from the cores of aragami. The wall could withstand any attacks coming from aragami's from all direction. The Main branch's boasts the most formidable defense against them. In a way, they were the opposite of the Fenrir's Far East branch, who boasts in its attack force. Located at the former land of the rising sun, this branch was the place that produced many outstanding God Eaters seen by the world. The place itself was quite small compared to the European branch, but that didn't deter them from becoming the most efficient God eaters of the world.

And now, they were sending one of their promising rookie to them.

Bridgette Finley Mac Giolla Eoin.

Current director of the main Branch, or in more than simple words, the leading Director of all Fenrir, and also the first appointed female Director of the main Branch. It was not unheard of that a female was made director. It was just she was the very first to become one at the Main branch itself. That in itself put a lot of pressure and responsibility on her shoulders to bear.

With the addition of this single god eater, it might put her a little at ease, knowing that their attack force would gain in number. Because even a single god eater could make a pretty huge advantage to mankind's favor.

The director read the files on her desk, waiting for the arrival of the promising god eater. Suddenly, a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

The large ornate door slowly opens, revealing her current secretary, letting himself in. With him was a pile of multiple documents meant to be checked and signed by the director.

"Sorry for the interruptions director." the secretary then handed her the files for signing. She graciously accepted the files, opening and reading them one by one. After reading each and every one one of them she signed them immediately, except from one single red folder, labeled 'God Arc Enhancement Project'.

"Give this back to the old geezer, and tell him for the last time-" Bridgette pointed at the folder forcefully.

"-that the budget for his project is unreasonable and the office can't approve. I don't care if you have to nail that to his head or anything for that matter, just tell him to change it to a more negotiable price..."

"Of course, Director." the secretary took the folder, nodding at the directors irritated order. But before leaving the room, the secretary told a news that would surely put her in the good mood.

"oh and director-"

"what is it?"

"They've found a new match."

Just the word match, puts a smile at the directors lips. So, not only they will receive from the far east branch, but they also found someone within their ranks. This was certainly good news to them, after the massacre 2 years ago, their god eaters dwindled in number.

"Good. Tell the Research department that I would like to see this new comer."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Year 2096

The sound of the elevator was unnerving.

It made the boy inside it pretty damn nervous.

Who could blame him. He was just recruited by fenrir and told him they've found a match for him. A compatible god arc for him and becoming one of them.

God Eater. Humanities last hope against the world infested aragami.

The boy felt two things from this. First, and most certainly the most prominent feeling right now was fear. He was scared. Scared that by becoming a one of them, he wouldn't live to see another day after his first assignment. The second feeling was excitement. Excited that he was now part of the biggest organization of the world and will be revered by many as the savior of mankind. Even though he was still scared that his life will be cut short.

The boy was average in height. Not too tall, and not too short either. Just enough to be taller than most girls and women. Having average build and spiky hair that was swept to his right. Aside from wearing the standard blue fenrir uniform set of clothes he was your typical average boy.

The elevator was slowly starting to halt. A sigh escapes his lips. Moving his eyes towards the door in front, he felt it would open any second now…

…

…

…

Before he could shift his body from waiting, the door suddenly slides open. Before him was a massive white, brightly lit room. The fenrir logo was adorned in the wall opposite of him. Above the logo was a glass window, with the opposite side weren't visible. The boy could still see the outlines of the people on the other side.

"Welcome." a loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"You should already know what and why are you here correct?" the voice asks. The boy in question simply nods, and the voice continued.

"Good, that saves us the time and trouble for this. Please look in front of you. Move towards the center of the room, if you please."

The boy did as he was told. Walking towards the center of the room, the circle in the middle opens and there stood what appears to be a large cylindrical metal encasement. Inside of it was large amalgamation of a sword, a shield, and a gun.

It was a God arc. Or more accurately 'his' god arc. The blade was like a massive steel colored jungle knife he had ever seen. The shield was a steel blue and has a circular shape. The gun, or should he say a cannon, has the same color as the shield.

"Please place your right hand in the space indicated in front of you.

Again, he just followed what the voice told him. Placing his right hand at the center, a web of black flesh like thing surrounded his wrist. He felt a little disgusted at them, all gooey and moving like they were alive. And then, two red colored steel enclosed his wrist together with the black substance from earlier, together forming an armlet.

Above him, the ceiling revealed a large machine coming down at the direction of his hand.

"...Brace yourself, this procedure might... sting a bit." the voice said with a hint of jest behind his voice.

The boy readies himself as the machine came crushing down at his hand. As the machine came down, it pierced at the hollow part of the armlet, drilling it like it was trying to put a whole at him. And then he felt it.

Pain.

Tremendous pain.

Very very very tremendous pain.

"Guaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He screams. Screamed like his life depended on it. Maybe he was right. Maybe the machine might be trying to put a whole through his wrist…

...Scratch that! the machine wasn't just drilling a whole, that thing might be cutting his whole right wrist. And damn it it was painful.

"Aaagghhhhhhh!"

The voice said it was just a bit. A BIT. This was not a BIT. This was a very BIG BIT. He might collapse any time now from this extreme pain. Let go, he needed to let go. But for some reason, someone, or **something** was telling him not to let go. He had to endure.

"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!"

With a last scream, he pulled away, but his hands was still gripping to the God Arc. His left arm held his right hand like they had a mind of its own, flailing like a crazed maniac. Left and right, up or down, his right hand went nuts. The pain was still there, seeping throughout his veins, invading the insides of his body. Right now, the pain was starting to spread to his entire body.

"..."

The people behind the glass were watching the scene. Some of them were wincing from the sight. Some felt pity for the boy experiencing the pain. But the man who was at the front were wore a passive expression. He had seen this a hundreds of times, he was already used to the scene.

"..."

It took about 2 whole minutes for the pain to subside. The boy slowly stood, the god arc clutched to his right arm. He was out of breath. Screaming for 2 minutes would surely do that to anyone, he guessed. Now with the pain gone, he could properly stand on his feet. Albeit it was still shaking.

The man inside the glass smiles at the boys success.

"Congratulations young man." the man's voice echoed once again inside the room.

"You are now part of mankind's last line of defense against the aragami, a **God Eater**." the man put emphasis on the word God Eater. He stared at the boy at the center of the white room. The boy was just about ready to collapse. He smirks at himself, it was not like this boy was the first to faint after being turned into them.

"Raise your head, be proud to know that you will now be one of the worlds savior. Not every man could become someone like you." the man added.

The boy could barely hear what the voice was saying.

"Again, I welcome you to fenrir's main branch. I am the head scientist of this facility, Dr. Soma Schicksal." the man said at the boy. Seeing as the boy was still breathing heavily, he was sure he would now faint in exhaustion.

"You may rest for now, young man. 'cause for the coming days, you will experience the hell on this earth."

The boy, feeling his strength leaving his body, finally let go's of his god arc. He didn't catch what the head scientist said next. All he remembers were the cold steel floor, and his god arc in front of him, as if it was looking straight at him.

* * *

Dark.

Vast darkness. That was the place he was in. Everywhere he looked, only darkness could be seen.

'...Am I dead?'

That question struck inside his mind right. Did he really die after just becoming god eater? That… that was kind of pathetic, he thought. He might be the first god eater to die after receiving his god arc. What kind of savior was he if that was all it took for him to be dead.

"-up..."

huh…

"-ke…up..."

he heard a soft voice. He couldn't make up the words the voice said.

"...llo...ake...up..."

the voice was now getting louder. Was that voice coming from some kind of angel, calling in his slumber?…

…

… **oi** …

Suddenly, the voice was replaced into a distorted sound. It sounded like it was an angry growl. He felt his body shaking. In an almost instantaneous moment, bright light flashed before his eyes.

He found himself looking at a white ceiling, the light directly above him. His eyes hurt like hell. He moved his right hand to cover his eyes. After seconds of recovering from the total brightness, his eyes wondered at his wrist. A crimson armlet with golden highlights was attached.

…

…

ah

So he really didn't die from that! He felt relieved that he was still alive and didn't die a pathetic death like that.

"Ah! Doctor! Doctor! He's finally awake!"

A cheery child-like voice came from his side. Turning his head to look, he finally noticed where he was. He was currently lying in a white clean bed. At the side of the bed, stood a metal cabinet, filled with medical supplies. Opposite of his bed, a small flat screen was positioned to be easily be viewed from the beds direction. He heard the cheery voice from earlier becoming louder again.

"He's awake! Come on!"

"Didn't I tell you don't disturb the patient, knowing you, you might have kept whispering to his ears to wake up again!"

Another feminine voice came. This time, it was more mature than the first cheery voice. He heard the two voice argued and becoming more louder.

"N-No I did not!" the tiny voice said.

"His body just started shaking and then BAM! His eyes opened!"

The owner of the voices were now in his room. The tiny voice came from tanned skin girl wearing a lab coat that might be too big for her.

"Oh dear...I hope you didn't start shaking him to make him wide awake."

The second, mature voice was from a woman with brown hair and teal colored eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve lab coat, decorated with gold buttons and highlights, with a gold wolf insignia at the back. The woman turns his head to him, eyes scanning his body to see any anomaly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my nurse. She can be a quite a handful sometimes." the woman told him.

The boy just smiled awkwardly as the small girl pouted beside the woman. She then came to his side for a final check up.

"Blood pressure, heart beat, body temperature… all green, okay!" the woman suddenly claps her hands together.

"Looks like you're still in one piece, so you're free to go."

The boy slowly looks at his armlet.

"… what happened to me, a-after…" he paused. Leaving his question hang.

"You collapsed?" the tanned girl finished. The boy's face suddenly turned pink from embarrassment. Noticing this, the woman smiles and the tanned girl laughs. He felt his cheeks were getting hotter now.

"Yeah, you should be embarrassed after that scene. Fainting on the spot after the Bias factor infusion."

"… H-hey…"

"Fainting after the infusion isn't uncommon, it was on the spot that-"

and bam!

"Ouch!"

The older woman smack her assistants head. The girl was now clutching her head. He gotta admit that kinda hurt. Her comment and the smacking part, that is.

"Like I said, a handful." the older one said, a smile plastered on her face. The boy also gave a smile at the scene. Take that, is what he'd like to say at the moment.

"I'm Linda, Linda V. Rafinha, head physician of the infirmary. And this is my assistant-" she motioned her hands towards the girls direction. Composing herself after the smacking by the head nurse, she also introduced herself, her mouth still pouting.

"T-Trisha Scarlett Kingley…."

Smiling at her assistant, she then turns to her patient.

"With that said, we didn't catch your name…"

Having formally be introduced to the head physician, it was his turn to give his name. Voicing out his name he suddenly chokes on his own and started coughing for some odd reason. The two females in the room sweat drops at his clumsiness. Composing himself, he finally lets out his name.

"N-Nagi. Aogami Nagi."

* * *

Somewhere in the vast sky, a large plane has left the port of Fenrir's Far east Branch a day ago, and was now heading to the direction of the main branch. Inside were people that would be transported to other branches in the world. Mostly were civilians, people who couldn't be accommodated by the far east. Even if the far east had the Helix tree for more than a decade, the safe area's within its vicinity could still be counted by one hand. God eaters all over the world are still trying to clear the whole place out.

Next to the room full of civilians was another room occupied by a single girl in a green female fenrir uniform. At her side were machines that held two god arc, one of them was hers.

The door to the room suddenly opens, startling her a bit. Then came a man with black hair garbed in Fenrir's uniform, which was slightly modified to his liking.

"So excited about your transfer, Rookie?" the black haired man asks. He noticed that the girl wasn't nervous of her sudden transfer. It might be that she was really excited about it.

The girl smile's at the man's question. A thought passed through her, and a smirk crept into her lips.

"Aww don't tell me you will miss me Captain. Some of the girls back home might get jealous if you show favoritism now, you know."

The man then lightly did a karate chop on her head, not too strong, just about the same force as someone giving a pat to the head. The girl just smile at her captains gesture to his subordinates.

"Wouldn't count on it brat." he said to her. Thinking about what she told him, he asks her again.

"And what do you mean girls would be jealous? Whats there to be jealous about worrying the subordinate who gave me a couple of head aches during the last six months?"

'Uwawa…' the girl thought.

'Even the genes of his dad wasn't good enough to cure that denseness' she added to her self.

The man waited for her answer, but she wouldn't give him any hint to that. He must discover and cure that on his own.

That's what you get for being friends with another dense idiot from another unit.

"No, forget what I said." she told the older guy. She then turns her gaze to the window. All she could see were the clouds of the night sky covering the view beneath them. She was really going to be away from her homeland. Her friends, family, they were all left behind…

…

She raised both of her hands and slaps her face, vanishing the nervousness that was starting to build up.

She can do this.

She can do this.

There was nothing to be worried about. She has to think positive of any situation.

Even now.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

and that's chapter 1.

Not much still in here, just an introductory chapter for the protagonist of the story. Chapter 2 just needs its finishing touches and should be up within friday or saturday this week, with chapter 3 will be ready next week.

And if you're curious, yes, the far east branch will not be the focus of the story. The setting takes place in Fenrir's Main branch, which is located somewhere in Europe, if I remember correctly. Johannes visited the place when he was tricked by Paylor during the events of Burst. Now as for the Burst and Rage Burst characters, some of them will make an appearance, now older. Some of them are now retired, or is still a personnel within Fenrir, Or M/KIA. Oh as for their looks, I will draw them. I don't know about a colored version, but there will be sketches of returning/cameo characters.

And as for the names of the characters appearing in this chapter, I got them through internet and not made up. Some of them even have deep meanings, which I actually like. I just have to remember which site I got them.

And lastly, some of the god eater characters I will present here can be recreated within the game, especially from Rage burst with its character creation system there, cause that's what I used. So with that said the first character is the viewpoint character of the story :

name Aogami Nagi

code name NAGI

gender male

hair style style 5

hair color Brown

eyes Cerulean

face 11

voice# 1

Other info

age 17

nationality Japanese

clothes Fenrir Standard Uniform set : BLUE

god arc type Long blade

Buckler Shield

Blast gun

as for the other info for this character, I'm still thinking about it. So yeah hope you enjoy this. And tell me if this good or bad so I could adjust and improve, especially the grammar.


End file.
